


You don't need to be so strong

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she killed Kilgrave, she fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need to be so strong

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você não precisa ser tão forte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267526) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge 002 - break.

She fell apart. It happened unexpectedly, in the middle of the night. She woke up suddenly, shaking and panicking. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself for calling out, and forced back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn’t know what was happening, but she wasn’t going to cry for him, wouldn’t feel guilty, wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She couldn’t understand, this made no sense. Before, she had felt relieved, vindicated, finally free. She was supposed to be free. Of all the bad things she had done in her life, killing her rapist wasn’t one of them; it was the right call, the only option left, it was the right thing to do. She had to believe it was the right thing.

Jessica sat up, pulling her knees close to her body, and tried to calm down. She was so distressed that she didn’t notice the door opening, and jumped scared when the bed shifted.

“It’s me, it’s just me,” Trish said, holding up her hands.

Jessica struggled to focus on her. She didn’t think she was making enough noise to wake up Trish, but she always had a sixth sense when it came to Jessica. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s ok,” Trish said, pulling Jessica to her arms. Jessica couldn’t explain what was happening, didn’t know how, but Trish didn’t need words to understand her. “You are safe now. You are allowed to feel whatever you need to feel.”

“Why is this happening?”

“Because you are safe. You don’t have to be so strong anymore. The same thing happened to me, just let yourself feel.”

Jessica relaxed in her arms, laying down, holding on to Trish. She missed this, missed finding comfort in her. She wished she could tell her how much she loved her, how much she missed her, how much she wished she hadn’t pushed her away when she did, but she knew she didn’t have to. Trish always understood her, sometimes even when she couldn’t understand herself. They didn’t need words, they had each other, and for that night, it was enough.


End file.
